


Take all my pain and turn it into love

by sweetlikesugar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crying, Crying During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Andrew Minyard, Soft Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: It quickly becomes very clear to him that he doesn’t know how to deal with pleasure that wasn’t preceded by pain.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Take all my pain and turn it into love

The first thing Kevin realizes when Andrew slides into him is that it doesn’t hurt.

It should come as no surprise, considering how thorough Andrew was with prep, too much lube and too much tenderness, driving Kevin insane with need. They’re both explicitly aware that this is not just a one night stand, that what they have means something. It means a lot. 

It took time for them to fall into bed together, both of them still adjusting to the foreign rhythm of Palmetto, both of them too distrustful to expose themselves to another person. Literally and figuratively.

So when Andrew finally fills the space between his thighs, hips coming flush with Kevin’s with barely any space between them, Kevin doesn’t quite know how to handle the lack of pain that came with an intrusion like this.

It quickly becomes very clear to him that he doesn’t know how to deal with pleasure that wasn’t preceded by pain.

“You okay?”.

Kevin blinks himself out of his head, focusing on Andrew who is watching him, head tilted curiously. He’s not moving. Waiting for Kevin to give him a go-ahead

“Yeah. I’m fine”. 

He’s glad Andrew chooses to ignore the choked undertone in his voice. He takes a deep breath, bracing himself for the sharp pain of another person seeking their pleasure in his body.

And then Andrew starts moving.

Sex wasn’t hard to get in the Nest. Between the murderous training, constant anxiety and the near-savage drive to get better, faster and stronger, the sensation of getting lost in another body, even just for a second, was almost necessary to survive. It was freely given, just a look and a tilt of lips was all it took.

But like all things in the Nest, it never came without pain. The pain of overworked muscle, the pain of rushed prep, not enough lube, teeth, and nails clinging and marking.

So now, Kevin realizes, he doesn’t know how to deal with the situation.

Andrew moves slowly, gently, savoring the feeling of Kevin around and beneath him, basking in the pleasure of it without hurting him during the pursuit. He holds Kevin close by the thigh, causing bruises that Kevin won’t mind (that he won't stop thinking about until they fade, these five spots of passion), second hand braced by his shoulder. Andrew leans to mouth along his neck and collarbone, with Kevin being too tall for Andrew to kiss in this position and Kevin gasps, eyes fluttering closed.

The pace changes just barely, Andrew moves deeper but not faster, and Kevin whines when every thrust nails his prostate just right. His head falls back, and he enjoys the feeling of being desired without having to pay for it with pain. 

He’s riding the overwhelming euphoria, letting his mind take a backseat, unashamed of the noises that tear out of his throat (not when they make Andrew suck on the skin of his neck with a soft kind of violence), high cries and short gasps until it all stops abruptly.

He makes a petulant noise and opens his eyes to glare at Andrew but he stops short.

Andrew is looking at him, concerned.

“Are you okay?”.

“Yeah?”.

Andrew brushes his thumb over Kevin’s cheekbone. “You’re crying”.

Kevin blinks, surprised to find that he is.

Andrew keeps staring, waiting patiently so Kevin can pull himself together, which is laughable because he’s never felt more ripped open and apart than when he’s with Andrew.

“I- it doesn’t hurt”.

He doesn’t have to say more, he never does. Andrew can read him like a book, hear what he’s not saying. The man above him bends down to press a kiss to Kevin’s chest right above his heart.

It lurches violently as if trying to break out of his ribcage to feel Andrew’s lips directly.

“It never will with me, love”.

Kevin chokes on a hysterical laugh, overcame with more emotions than he knows what to do with. He pulls Andrew closer, straining to kiss him, knowing his lover will understand things Kevin can’t say out loud.

Andrew pushes him back down gently, always gently, and starts moving again. Slowly, deeply, lips pressed against his heart.

It undoes him the kindest, most devastating way, the soft comfort of being wanted and loved so undeniably and painlessly. It blooms in his chest like amaryllis and makes his breath catch on a sob.

Andrew glances up, makes sure he’s still okay and moves his lips to Kevin’s sternum, whispering devotion and praises that seep deep into his bones and diffuse into his bloodstream.

Time slows and thickens like honey dripping over both of them sluggishly. At some point, Kevin has no more tears to spare but he has enough longing to make up for it.

The sway of their bodies is luxurious, decadent as they bask in each other’s pleasure, giving and taking freely, pressing indents into hard muscle, lips and teeth smearing love bites all over. It’s greedy but not selfish, ferocious but not hurtful.

His climax takes Kevin by surprise. The pleasure peaks suddenly and he stops breathing for a short while, cruising the waves of ecstasy. He feels Andrew drive into his oversensitive body, pushing Kevin past his limits until he’s near tears again, and comes.

Kevin turns to the side, curling into Andrew who collapses next to him. It will be gross when the haze of afterglow fades, sweat and cum drying into an unpleasant memory of a beautiful moment, but for now, Kevin soaks in the affection of his lover’s gentle touch ghosting over his overheated skin as they trade kisses.

“You’re shaking” Andrew murmurs, lips skimming over the thin skin of Kevin’s temple.

Kevin laughs because if he doesn’t he might just cry again.

“It didn’t hurt”.

Andrew holds him closer in response to that and tucks the taller man under his chin. Kevin doesn’t have to see him to know there’s a peculiar look in his eyes, distant and not fully grounded in the moment.

It gets them both, more often than not.

“It won’t ever hurt, love”.

Kevin wants to protest, tell Andrew he can’t promise that, not when they both know where they came from. Not after everything. But he wants to believe it so desperately that he stays quiet, tucked in the space between the hinge of Andrew’s jaw and his shoulder, mouthing at the salty skin, safe from the world as long as he doesn’t move.

He’s not sure how long they lay together, barely a hair of space between them yet feeling like they’re not close enough. Kevin doesn’t know how Andrew manages to make him want to crawl out of his skin and make himself home in the cage of Andrew’s ribs, safe and sound right beneath his heart.

He drifts off eventually, lulled by the raspy cadence of Andrew whispering comforting nonsense, the lilt of it harmonized with the soothing sweep of his hand up and down Kevin’s spine. 

Kevin Day sleeps, loved painlessly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's the last day of my winter break so let's end it tenderly.  
> as always comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed and you can hit me up on [ tumblr](https://mindlesslittlefreak.tumblr.com) or [ twitter](https://twitter.com/raccoon_dad) if you wanna talk


End file.
